Elaaden
Description Nonviable A moistureless, sweltering landscape covered by a large number of cover-subsistence sinkholes, Elaaden still supports life to a limited degree. The fledgling krogan colony of New Tuchanka is here, along with what appear to be abandoned mining facilities, scattered outposts and camps. Temperature range is 52C to 99C. Exposure to direct sunlight is not recommended. Viable The activated Remnant vault has increased the presence of cloud-forming particulates in Elaaden's sky. Though the moon is still brutally hot, moisture levels have noticeably risen, increasing ambient humidity and the likelihood of rain. The Nexus scientists advise that the inhabitants of Elaaden, once starved for water, should prepare for flash floods. If Pathfinder Ryder gave the Remnant drive core to Nakmor Morda: A sweltering landscape with rising humidity, Elaaden is home to the outpost New Tuchanka, which is a cooperative venture between the Initiative and the krogan colony. (Founded by Nakmor Morda, Pathfinder Ryder; Mayor Kariste Archana elected.) Codex Entry Points of Interest Missions The following Priority Ops missions take place or are acquired on Elaaden: *Elaaden: A New World The following Allies and Relationships missions take place or are acquired on Elaaden: *Dissension in the Ranks *Liam Kosta: Outpost Worlds *Peebee: Reclaiming Poc *Nakmor Drack: A Future for our People *Ryder Family Secrets *Truth and Trespass *Turian Ark: Lost But Not Forgotten The following Heleus Assignments missions take place or are acquired on Elaaden: *Architect on Elaaden *Aspirations *Conflict in the Colony *Crisis Response *Dismantled *Forgotten History *Gray Matter *Hard Luck *Investigate Remnant Derelict *Out of Gas *Parlay with the Krogan *Rising Tensions *Save Dr. Okeer's Krogan Research *Search for the Stolen Remnant Drive Core *Settling Elaaden *Taming a Desert *The Flophouse *The Mind of An Exile *The Rebel *The Search for Ljeta *Water Supply The following Additional Tasks take place or are acquired on Elaaden: *Task: A Flower for Kesh *Task: An Exile Raid *Task: Augmentation Crafting *Task: Boosting the Signal *Task: Cache Flow *Task: Comparatively Alien *Task: Cultivation *Task: Hitting Rocks for Science *Task: Infection *Task: Little Mouse *Task: Remnant Data Cores *Task: Volatile Anomaly Architect Husk: Elaaden This anomaly is available after completing Architect on Elaaden. DATA: Classification: Enemy (decommissioned) Origin: Andromeda (Elaaden) ANALYSIS: This Remnant Architect's programming directives have been interrupted. It is in an orbital standby mode and remains tethered to its home planet Elaaden. From this unique vantage point, it's clear that the extreme heat of the planet had begun to degrade (i.e. fry) vital systems. Many systems seem to be incorrectly pinging "all clear". Awards +50 when scanned. Mineral Deposits * Silicon * Element Zero * Iron * Graphite Environmental Information Elaaden is a tidally-locked desert world with scorching levels of heat prior to activation of its vault. All areas not in constant deep shade or indoors pose an environmental hazard to personnel and vehicles. According to SAM, being trapped on a sinkhole without shelter would cause certain death as one's blood would boil in 75 seconds. * SAFE CONDITION - TEMPERATURE 39.96°C * Hazard Level 1 - TEMPERATURE 50.98°C * Hazard Level 3 - TEMPERATURE 69.22°C * Hazard Level 4 - TEMPERATURE 1,231.97°C de:Elaaden *,